1984
This is a list of various things that took place in 1984. Significant events April :*The original Universal Wrestling Federation is formed in Japan :*April 6 – Ken Patera and Mr. Saito are arrested in Waukesha, Wisconsin on charges of vandalism (for throwing a 30-pound boulder through a McDonald's window after being refused service after hours) and assaulting police officers and resisting arrest in a subsequent brawl with local police at the hotel where Patera and Saito are staying May :*Jack and Jerry Brisco sell their interest in Georgia Championship Wrestling to Vince McMahon :*May 29 – The National Wrestling Alliance's "Night of Champions", the first NWA event in the New York City area since the formation of the WWF, takes place in East Rutherford, New Jersey June :*June 14 – Antonio Inoki defeats Hulk Hogan in the final of the International Wrestling Grand Prix tournament in Tokyo, Japan July :*Maple Leaf Wrestling is sold to Vince McMahon, opening the way for the WWF into Canada :*July 14 – Black Saturday August :*Vince McMahon purchases Stampede Wrestling from Stu Hart and absorbs the promotion into the WWF September :*September 29 – Pro Wrestling USA, a coalition consisting of the American Wrestling Association and several NWA affiliates (including Jim Crockett Promotions) formed to combat the increasing power of the WWF, airs its first TV show on WPIX-TV in New York City Births May :*May 7 – Kevin Steen (Marieville, Quebec, Canada) :*May 16 – Mickie Knuckles (Clarksville, Indiana, USA) Deaths February :*February 10 – David Von Erich 26 (Heart attack/acute enteritis) May :*May 22 – George Zaharias 76 (Natural causes) :*May 24 – Vincent J. McMahon 69 (Cancer) August :*August 2 – Argentina Apollo Debuts :*Steve Armstrong :*Steve Doll :*Mongolian Mauler :*Fred Ottman :*Yokozuna February :*Italian Stallion April :*April 5 – Marty Jannetty June :*June 11 – Kendall Windham September :*September 1 – Shinya Hashimoto October :*Scott Hall :*October 5 – Masa Chono, Keiji Muto :*October 12 – Akira Nogami :*October 16 – Shawn Michaels Events May :*May 6 – WCCW 1st Von Erich Memorial Parade Of Champions June :*June 23 – WCCW World Class Texas Heavyweight Title Tournament July :*July 4 – WCCW Independence Day Star Wars :*July 23 – WWF The Brawl To End It All (Televised event) August :*August 30 – AWA Comsikey Park September :*September 3 – WCCW Labor Day Star Wars October :*October 27 – WCCW 1st Cotton Bowl Extravaganza November :*November 22 – NWA Starrcade - "The Million Dollar Challenge" :*November 22 – WCCW Thanksgiving Star Wars December :*December 25 – WCCW Christmas Star Wars Title changes January :*The NWA World Television Championship is vacated when Jimmy Valiant, who won the title at Starrcade 1983 as the masked Charlie Brown, drops the alias and gives up the belt :*January 8 – Don Kernodle and Bob Orton Jr. win the NWA World Tag Team Championship in a tournament final over Dory Funk Jr. and Jimmy Valiant in Charlotte, North Carolina :*January 23 – Hulk Hogan wins the WWF Heavyweight Championship from The Iron Sheik in New York City February :*February 7 – Dynamite Kid wins the vacant WWF Junior Heavyweight Championship in a tournament final over The Cobra in Tokyo :*February 11 – Tito Santana wins the WWF Intercontinental Championship from Magnificent Muraco in Boston, Massachussetts :*February 22 – Jumbo Tsuruta wins the AWA World Heavyweight Championship from Nick Bockwinkel in Tokyo March :*March 7 – Mark Youngblood wins the vacant NWA World Television title in a tournament final over Dick Slater in Spartanburg, South Carolina :*March 21 – Harley Race defeats Ric Flair for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship in Wellington, New Zealand :*March 23 – Ric Flair regains the NWA World Heavyweight Championship from Harley Race in Kallang, Singapore April :*April 17 – The North-South Connection (Adrian Adonis and Dick Murdoch) win the WWF Tag Team Championship from Tony Atlas and Rocky Johnson in Hamburg, Pennsylvania :*April 21 – Rick Steamboat wins the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship from Dick Slater in Greensboro, North Carolina May :*May 6 – The Crusher and Baron Von Raschke win the AWA World Tag Team Championship from The Sheiks (Jerry Blackwell and Ken Patera) in Green Bay, Wisconsin; Kerry Von Erich wins the NWA World Heavyweight Championship from Ric Flair in Irving, Texas :*May 13 – Rick Martel wins the AWA World Heavyweight Championship from Jumbo Tsuruta in St. Paul, Minnesota :*May 24– Ric Flair regains the NWA World Heavyweight Championship from Kerry Von Erich in a two-out-of-three falls match in Yokosuka City, Japan June :*June 24 – Wahoo McDaniel wins the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship from Rick Steamboat in Greensboro, but is stripped of the title afterward due to interference by Tully Blanchard on McDaniel's behalf August :*August 25 – The Road Warriors win the AWA World Tag Team Championship from The Crusher and Baron Von Raschke in Las Vegas, Nevada September :*September 24 – Greg Valentine win the WWF Intercontinental Championship from Tito Santana in London, Ontario October :*October 7 – Wahoo McDaniel wins the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship in a tournament final over Manny Fernandez in Charlotte :*October 20 – Manny Fernandez and Dusty Rhodes win the NWA World Tag Team Championship from Ivan Koloff and Don Kernodle in Greensboro Also see Category: Wrestling Years